Articulated tracked vehicles are in certain cases amphibious and can swim. Characteristics for swimming with articulated vehicles of today is that they swim with own displacement. They thus run deep in the water and the speed in water becomes low due to the vehicle being short. In addition propulsion with the tracks as drive source has poor efficiency.
The possibilities of swimming in dead calm and flat water are limited. Such tracked vehicles are approved for swimming in so called Sea-state 1 and in some case so called Sea-state 2.
The possibilities for such vehicles to swim longer distances are limited to fuel carried, poor efficiency and low speed.
In order to facilitate swimming and/or increasing the stability of such vehicles in water during swimming it is known to add displacement in the form of fixed or inflatable volumes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,048,181 shows a two-bodied vehicle in the shape of a wheel driven towing vehicle with trailer on wheels having floating pontoons along the entire length of the equipage.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,248 shows a toe-bodied vehicle in the shape of a wheel driven towing vehicle with a turnable trailer. In the swimming position the trailer is turned and mounted fixedly to the towing car in order to extend the entire length of the equipage.
An object of the present invention is to provide a floating device for an amphibious two-bodied vehicle which facilitates improved drive.